John Joly
John Joly of ClayName aus: Calendar of Close Rolls, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. war der Kapitän einer Mannschaft von Leuten u.a. aus den Ortschaften Scarborough, Blakeney und Cromer, die im Jahre 1405 dem Danziger Kaufmann Heinrich Kuleman sein Schiff wegnahmen, als dieser von Schottland nach Flandern unterwegs war. Diese Wegnahme stellte einen Bruch des zu dieser Zeit geltenden Friedensvertrages zwischen England und Schottland dar, weshalb der englische König Heinrich IV. (1399–1413) den Bailiffs von Scarborough und einigen Sergeants at Arms die Order gab, die Angelegenheit aufzuklären. Die geraubten Waren sollten von den Schädigern entweder zurückgegeben oder finanziell abgegolten werden. Leben Namensvarianten: John Jolyf of ClayCalendar of Patent Rolls, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 304., Jon Jolii de BlakeneyKarl Kunze (Hg.), Hanseakten aus England. 1275 bis 1412 (Hansische Geschichtsquellen 6), Halle 1891, ND Hildesheim u.a. 2005, Nr. 321, § 5 (S. 228)., Johannes JolyKunze, Nr. 321, "Antwort der englischen Gesandten auf § 5" (S. 229)., Johannes Joly de BlakeneyHansisches Urkundenbuch V, Nr. 917, § 9 (S. 483). Lebensdaten: um 1405 Herkunft: ClayHeutiger Name: Cley next the Sea. In den Erlassen des englischen Königs Heinrich IV. wird Joly der Ortschaft Clay zugeschrieben. Siehe: CCR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 304. (County Norfolk), möglicherweise aber auch BlakeneyDie Zuweisung an die Ortschaft Blakeney erfolgt durch preußische Kläger. Siehe: Kunze, Nr. 321, § 5 (S. 228). HUB V, Nr. 917, § 9 (S. 483). (County Norfolk) Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nordsee / Ärmelkanal (Route zwischen Schottland und Flandern) Verwandtschaft: vermutlich verwandt mit Edmund Jolyf of Clay, der in derselben causa ''als Wegnehmer Erwähnung findetCPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 304. Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: Status: KapitänKunze, Nr. 321, § 5 (S. 228). HUB V, Nr. 917, § 9 (S. 483). Fahrgemeinschaften: Die Wegnahme des Schiffes von Hermann Lange durch Laurence Tuttebury of Hull und seine Kameraden scheint eng verknüpft mit dem hier vorliegenden Fall zu sein, da beide Vorfälle in denselben königlichen Erlassen nebeneinander thematisiert werden.CCR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 303f. Auftraggeber: – Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Joly war Kapitän einer Mannschaft von Leuten aus den Orten ScarboroughNamensvarianten in den Quellen: Scardeburgh, Schardeburgh, Schardenborch. (County York), BlakeneyNamensvarianten in den Quellen: Blackna, Blakena, Blanckena. und CromerNamensvarianten in den Quellen: Crawmer, Crowmere, Kramer, Cranmere, Crowmer, Crumere. (County Norfolk).Kunze, Nr. 321, § 5 (S. 228). HUB V, Nr. 917, § 9 (S. 483). Offenbar zählten aber auch Männer aus ClayNamensvariante in den Quellen: Cley., Holkham (County Norfolk), Salthouse (County Norfolk) und weiteren Ortschaften zu seiner Crew.CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 304. Der Fall Heinrich Kuleman: John Joly of Clay kaperte mit seiner Mannschaft nach dem Festtag des Heiligen Erzengels Michael (= 29. September) im Jahre 1405 das Schiff des Danziger Kaufmanns Heinrich KulemanNamensvarianten in den Quellen: Henrico Kuleman, Henry Culman, Herry Culman., das diverse Güter von Kaufleuten aus den schottischen Orten PerthNamensvariante in den Quellen: Pert. und DundeeNamensvariante in den Quellen: Dwnde. im Wert von 2.299 Nobeln mit sich führte und sich auf dem Weg von Schottland nach Flandern befand. Kulemans Schiff wurde mitsamt seiner Besatzung und den Waren nach Scarborough gebracht und dort entladen.CCR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 303f. Diese Wegnahme stand im Widerspruch zu einem zu diesem Zeitpunkt geltenden Friedensvertrag zwischen England und Schottland. Nachdem der englische König Heinrich IV. von dem Vorfall erfahren hatte, erteilte er am 30. März 1406 den Bailiffs von Scarborough den vertraulichenDer Befehl findet sich in den ''Close Rolls. Siehe: CCR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. Bei den seit 1204 angelegten Close Rolls handelt es sich um administrative Aufzeichnungen der englischen königlichen Kanzlei, genauer: um vertrauliche Erlasse im Namen der Krone. Befehl, durch Befragungen in Scarborough herauszufinden, in wessen Händen sich die weggenommenen Waren nun befanden. Die gefundenen Waren sollten sie dann an den schottischen King of Arms oder dessen Stellvertreter ausliefern. Wer sich den Untersuchungen der Bailiffs widersetzte oder die Herausgabe der fraglichen Waren verweigerte, sollte am 25. April 1406 persönlich dem König und dem Kronrat im Kanzleigericht Rede und Antwort stehen. John Joly selbst erhielt vom König zudem den Befehl, mutatis mutandis (d.h. gemäß der Anpassung an die neuen Umstände der Friedensvertrag zwischen England und Schottland) die geraubten Güter auszuliefern – oder ihren Wert in Geld, falls die Waren nicht mehr vorlagen. Wenn er dieser Aufforderung nicht Folge leistete, hatte er persönlich vor König und Kronrat zu erscheinen.CCR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. Im selben Erlass befahl Heinrich IV. außerdem den Bailiffs und dem Bürgermeister von Kingston upon HullNamensvariante in den Quellen: Kyngeston upon Hull. das gleiche Vorgehen im Falle des weggenommenen Schiffes von Hermann LangeNamensvariante in den Quellen: Herman Lang.. Kaufleute aus Perth und EdinburghNamensvariante in den Quellen: Edyngburgh. hatten selbiges mit Waren im Wert von 413 Nobeln beladen, doch im September 1405 hatten Laurence Tuttebury of HullIn der Close Roll wird als Wegnehmer noch ein Henry de Tuttebury of Hull genannt. Siehe: CCR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. Anstelle dieses Namens findet sich dann aber in der erst später abgefassten, auf denselben Fall Bezug nehmenden Patent Roll der Name Laurence Tuttebury of Hull. Siehe: CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 304. und seine Leute besagtes Schiff auf seinem Weg von Flandern nach Schottland gekapert.CCR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1409, S. 34. CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 303f. Die Befehle des Königs lagen ganz auf der von Heinrich IV. verfochtenen Linie jener Zeit. Seit Februar 1406 ließ er die in hansischen Schadensverzeichnissen genannten englischen Wegnehmer verhaften und dem Kronrat vorführen. Wenn die geschädigten Hansekaufleute hingegen lediglich wussten, aus welchen Orten die Wegnehmer stammten oder wo sich die geraubten Güter befanden, beauftragte Heinrich die Sheriffs in den jeweiligen Städten mit der Befragung von ortsansässigen Geschworenen, um herauszufinden, wohin genau die Beute gelangt war. Die neuen „Besitzer“ hatten sodann die Güter auszuliefern oder persönlich vor dem Kronrat zu erscheinen.Stuart Jenks, England, die Hanse und Preußen. Handel und Diplomatie 1377-1474. Bd. 2. Diplomatie, Köln u.a. 1992, S. 536f. Am 13. April 1406 beurkundete Konrad von Jungingen, der Hochmeister des Deutschen Ordens, dass der Rat zu Danzig ihm dargelegt hatte, dass die Danziger Kaufleute Heinrich Kuleman und Heinrich SmaltNamensvariante bzw. latinisierte Form in den Quellen: Heinrico Smalt. Klagen gegen englische Kaperer vorgebracht und erwiesen hatten. Konrad erklärte diese Klagen für rechtmäßig und wahr.Hanserecesse 1, V, Nr. 436 (S. 333f.). In England ging Heinrich IV. seit dem 4. Juni 1406 noch rigoroser gegen Wegnahmen durch seine Untertanen vor, wenn diese einen Bruch von bestehenden Friedensverträgen darstellten. Er rief eine oyer-et-terminer-Kommission mit weitreichenden richterlichen Kompetenzen ins Leben, die auf Grundlage der vorgelegten hansischen Schadensaufstellungen und unter Berücksichtigung der Ergebnisse der im März 1406 durchgeführten Befragungen die hansischen Schadensersatzforderungen zu untersuchen und die Schuldigen zu verurteilen hatte.Jenks, S. 537. Wohl vor diesem Hintergrund ist der öffentlicheDas Schriftstück findet sich in den Patent Rolls. Siehe: CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 303f. Bei den seit 1201 angelegten Patent Rolls handelt es sich um administrative Aufzeichnungen der englischen königlichen Kanzlei, um öffentliche Erlasse im Namen der Krone, die den Willen und Aufträge der englischen Herrscher in Angelegenheiten von öffentlichem Interesse wiedergeben. Erlass Heinrichs IV. zu verstehen, den er am 24. Oktober 1406 herausgab. Er beauftragte den Esquire John Remys sowie die Sergeants at Arms Vincent Baille of Clay, John Arnold und Richard Kays damit, die Beschwerden von Kaufmännern aus Perth und Dundee zu untersuchen, die sich über die Wegnahmen der Schiffe Heinrich Kulemans und Hermann Langes beklagten, da mit den Schiffen auch die geladenen Waren geraubt worden waren, die den schottischen Kaufleuten gehört hatten. In Heinrichs Erlass werden 48 Personen als Wegnehmer genannt (hierbei wird nicht spezifiziert, welche Personen bei welcher der beiden Wegnahmen beteiligt waren): Laurence Tuttebury of Hull, John Jolyf of Clay, William Harwere of Welles, Henry Gulwere of Holkham, Robert de Wytton of Clay, John Clerk of Clay, Edmund Jolyf of Clay, John Burgess of Salthouse, Robert Pokrych of Salthouse, Robert Herriesson of Clay, Richard de Mergate of Clay, Peter Snellyng of Clay, John Quasshe of Clay, Richard Noble of Clay, John Vincent of Salthouse, Roger Rook of Salthouse, William Wattok of Crowemere, Thomas Wyndesore of Clay, Roger Crispyng, James Fyssh of Clay, Michael Pers of Clay, John atte Mille of Salthouse, John Fychet of Crowemere, Richard Wryght of Salthouse, Bartholomew Gygge, Thomas Gulwere of Holkham, John Gulwere of Holkham, Matthew May of Wyveton, John Moy of Clay, John Gulwere of Clay, John Barkere of Scardeburgh, John Walkere of Fleynburgh, Simon Howart of Shiryngham, John Clerk of Shiryngham, John Kentyng of Shiryngham, John Drask of Shiryngham, John Wyndaler of Clay, John Parker of Clay, Geoffrey Levysson of Clay, John Dowe of Clay, Nicholas Dowe of Clay, Maud Gydoun of Clay, Robert Catelyn of Crowemere, William Colewes of Crowemere, Edmund Tillesson of Crowemere, Robert Crane of Crowemere, Richard Fenge of Crowemere, Nicholas Souter of Crowemere. Die geraubten Waren befanden sich laut dem Erlass Heinrichs IV. vermutlich in der Obhut der aufgezählten Wegnehmer und auch in den Händen anderer Untertanen des englischen Königs in den Counties Yorkshire und Norfolk. Sofern dies den Tatsachen entsprach, waren – so Heinrich IV. – die genannten Gewaltakteure dazu zu bringen, Entschädigung zu leisten. Wer sich dieser Forderung widersetzte, war zu verhaften und unverzüglich vor den König und seinen Kronrat zu bringen.CPR, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405-1408, S. 303f. Die causa Heinrich Kuleman fand dann 1407 in Klageartikeln der Preußen nochmals ihren Quellenniederschlag. In einem der Klageartikel steht geschrieben, dass im Jahre 1405 Leute aus Scarborough, Blakeney und Cromer, deren Anführer ein Mann namens Jon Jolii de Blakeney gewesen sei, das Schiff des Danziger Kaufmanns Heinrich Kuleman und darüber hinaus die auf dem Schiff transportierten Waren (wie z.B. schottische Tuche) und Geld geraubt hätten – in summa eine Schiffslast im Wert von 156 Nobeln.Kunze, Nr. 321, § 5 (S. 228). Englische Gesandte erkannten in ihrer Antwort auf die Klage die Schuld des John Joly an. Sie forderten jedoch, dass Joly im Gegenzug für seine Schadenersatzleistungen Straffreiheit zugesichert würde.Kunze, Nr. 321, "Antwort der englischen Gesandten auf § 5" (S. 229). Jenks merkt allerdings an, dass die Wiedergabe der Quellen bei Kunze fehlerhaft sei. Siehe: Jenks, S. 537 (Anm. 60). Er beruft sich hierbei auf: BL, Cotton Nero B. II, f. 26v-27r. Am 4. Dezember 1409 beurkundeten Bevollmächtigte Heinrichs IV. und Gesandte des Hochmeisters Ulrich von Jungingen in London einen Vertrag, in welchem die Entschädigungssummen für einige bislang noch unerledigte Klageartikel festgesetzt wurden. Auch Heinrich Kulemans Fall findet im § 9 Erwähnung: Durch die Leute von Scarborough, Blakeney und Cromer, die unter dem Kommando John Jolys gestanden hatten, waren 156 Nobeln an Kuleman zu zahlen.HUB V, Nr. 917, § 9 (S. 482f.). Sonstiges John Joly of Clay ist nicht identisch mit einem Geistlichen namens John Jolyf, der am Vorabend von Trinitatis (1380?) getötet wurde.CPR, Richard II., vol. 1, 1377-1381, S. 557. John Joly of Clay ist ebenso wenig identisch mit einem John Jolf, der (1398?) von einem John Pekham getötet wurde.CPR, Richard II., vol. 6, 1396-1399, S. 385. Eventuell ist John Joly of Clay identisch mit John Jolby, einem Bediensteten des Edelmannes James de Pykeryng (die Stadt Pickering liegt nur ca. 25 km von Scarborough entfernt). Besagter John Jolby wurde am 22. Januar 1399 im Rechtsfall eines John Watson begnadigt, der in der Pfingstwoche des Jahres 1394 in Brynde getötet worden war.CPR, Richard II., vol. 6, 1396-1399, S. 479. Fraglich ist die Übereinstimmung von John Joly of Clay mit einem John Jolby, der am 29. Dezember 1409 den Auftrag erhielt, sich gemeinsam mit Richard Alcham, Baldwin Veer und einem weiteren Lieutnant über Geoffrey Tunner of Portesmouth, Gervase de Manhod, Bonyon of Gernesey, William Prynce und seinen Bruder William zu informieren, die kürzlich mehrere bretonische Händler nahe der Insel Guernsey (Gerneseye) überfallen und ihnen ihre Waren geraubt hatten. Diese Wegnahmen stellten den Bruch eines Vertrages zwischen dem englischen König und den bretonischen Kaufleuten dar, die zudem Schutzbriefe von Richard de Eborace, dem mit dem König verwandten Aufseher über die Kanalinseln Jersey (Jeresey), Guernsey, Sark (Serk) und Alderney (Aurney), ausgestellt bekommen hatten. Jolby und die anderen Beauftragten sollten die Angeklagten verhaften und unverzüglich vor den König und den Kronrat bringen.CPR, Henry IV., vol. 4, 1408-1413, S. 235. Wahrscheinlich ist John Joly of Clay nicht identisch mit einem John Jolif, für den am 5. April 1410 ein Haftbefehl ausgestellt wurde. Jolif sollte (neben John Cohithe, John Willy und John Copshef) sofort nach seiner Verhaftung an die Sheriffs von London überstellt und bis zur Erteilung weiterer Befehle ins Gefängnis gesteckt werden. Außerdem sollten die Häuser und der aushäusige Besitz der Delinquenten nach Büchern durchsucht werden. Gefundene Bücher sollten dem Erzbischof Thomas von Canterbury übergeben werden.CPR, Henry IV., vol. 4, 1408-1413, S. 224. John Joly of Clay ist allem Anschein nach nicht identisch mit einem in enger Verbindung zum geistlichen Umfeld der Kathedralkirche von Lichfield stehenden John Jolyff, der anno 1436 neben allerlei Klerikern von einer Gruppe von Männern aus Lichfield bedrängt wurde. Besagte Gruppe versuchte wiederholt den abgeschlossenen Kathedralhof zu stürmen und lauerte Jolyff und anderen Kirchenmännern auf, um sie zu überfallen und zu bedrohen.CPR, Henry VI., vol. 3, 1436-1441, S. 84. Ebenfalls sehr fraglich ist die Übereinstimmung von John Joly of Clay mit einem John Joly of Melford, auch wenn Melford nur ca. 70 km südlich von Cley, Cromer und Blakeney liegt. Am 28. Januar 1437 wurde jener John Joly of Melford von seiner Verfemung freigesprochen, die er sich eingehandelt hatte, weil er nicht zu einer Anhörung erschienen war, die dem Londoner Textilhändler Edmund Salle zu seinem Recht verhelfen sollte. Salle forderte von Joly die Einlösung einer Geldschuld.CPR, Henry VI., vol. 3, 1436-1441, S. 7. Äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist schließlich auch, dass John Joly of Clay identisch ist mit einem John Jolyff, der einem William Capell of Brykelesworth (County Northhampton) Geld geliehen hatte und es nun zurückforderte. Capell erschien nicht vor einem entsprechenden Anhörungsgremium, wurde jedoch am 3. November 1441 begnadigt.CPR, Henry VI., vol. 4, 1441-1446, S. 9. In folgenden Quellenwerken wurde erfolglos nach weiteren Hinweisen gesucht: Calendar of Close Rolls 1364–1402, 1409–1413, 1419–1447 Calendar of Patent Rolls 1367–1377, 1381–1396, 1399–1405, 1413–1436, Supplement 1377–1399 Victoria County History: Cambridgeshire, Norfolk, Nottinghamshire, Suffolk, York HR 1, I – HR 1, IV sowie HR 1, VI – HR 1, VIII HUB IV, VI, VII Quellen Calendar of Close Rolls, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405–1409, S. 34. Calendar of Patent Rolls, Henry IV., vol. 3, 1405–1408, S. 303f. Calendar of Patent Rolls, Richard II., vol. 1, 1377–1381, S. 557. Calendar of Patent Rolls, Richard II., vol. 6, 1396–1399, S. 385 und 479. Calendar of Patent Rolls, Henry IV., vol. 4, 1408–1413, S. 224 und 235. Calendar of Patent Rolls, Henry VI., vol. 3, 1436–1441, S. 7 und 84. Calendar of Patent Rolls, Henry VI., vol. 4, 1441–1446, S. 9. HR 1, V, Nr. 436 (S. 333f.). HUB V, Nr. 917, § 9 (S. 482f.). Karl Kunze (Hg.), Hanseakten aus England. 1275 bis 1412 (Hansische Geschichtsquellen 6), Halle 1891, ND Hildesheim u.a. 2005, Nr. 321, § 5 und „Antwort der englischen Gesandten auf § 5“ (S. 228f.). Literatur Stuart Jenks, England, die Hanse und Preußen. Handel und Diplomatie 1377–1474. Bd. 2. Diplomatie, Köln u.a. 1992, S. 536f. Einzelnachweise ---- Joly John